


The Madness of Lust

by NothingYouCouldLove



Series: Seven Sins [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, Devil, F/M, Harem, Lust, Madness of Duke Venomania, NYCL, Out of Character, Partial Crossover, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seven Deadly Sins, Sex Slave, Sexual Content, Spells & Enchantments, Tragic Romance, Violence, Vocaloid - Freeform, seven sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingYouCouldLove/pseuds/NothingYouCouldLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Non-Con Warning due to the spell/curse involved with the story.))</p><p>Francis was turned away by his one and only love, so he strikes a lustful deal to win her and any woman he chose over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I almost didn't put an OOC tag on this just because it's France...
> 
> The second of the _Seven Sins_ series. Based off of _The Madness of Duke Venomania/Dance With Asmodeus_. (While I recommend the original Japanese version of the song, the English dub is very good too.)
> 
> Next is Envy.

A seventeen-year-old Francis stood before a ornate fireplace staring into a blazing fire. His golden hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and was held there by a small dark blue bow. The fire reflected from his bright blue eyes as it forced away the shadow from the front of his dark purple dress suit that he wore for the special occasion.

A childhood friend that he had a terrible love for had turned his own age that day, and he was hoping that he could court her with success.

Francis took a deep breath and turned to walk into the other room to try at it but found a woman with brown-blonde hair standing beside him already. He noticed the way the light of the fire played on her red and white dress and felt his heart speed up in his chest. She was positively lovely.

"Francis," Madeline said with a friendly smile, "what're you doing out here? Everyone's in the other room."

Francis returned the smile. "Oh, sorry." When she turned to walk back to the other room where her guests were waiting, he felt an impulse he followed. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around towards him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

It only lasted a few moments, but he knew his answer when Madeline shoved him away. She looked at him with something of disdain as she backed away. Francis noticed his mistake with her reaction and he moved to apologize but she stopped him.

"Leave." Madeline turned from him.

At that word, he realized his terrible mistake. "Madeline, I'm sorry, I--"

"Go!"

Francis, not wanting to upset her further, turned for the door of his friend's home and just left. He hoped that she would forgive him, for if he couldn't have her as a lover, he truly didn't want to completely lose her as his best friend.

...

Shrieking with total anger, Francis threw his old portraits and books into his fireplace. Every last bit of that him that loved Madeline had to be destroyed! That bitch who had turned him into the fool...he was the laughing stock of the countryside because of her having to go and tell everyone about his coming onto her!

As he watched with rage-filled eyes everything that had identified him as that ridiculed man burn, a voice rang through his head with the promise that had led him to follow it: _"Destroy yourself, and I shall grant you what you wish. Any woman you want will be yours."_

Suddenly a disturbing smile crept across Francis' face. It was nearly over, and then he could just roam out into that place where he had become ridiculed and take from everyone what he had been denied. _Why should they have what I was denied? Soon though,_ he watched a burning piece of his old portrait landed in front of his feet, _I will have it!_

...

Writhing beneath Francis in a pool of sweat, a woman with wavy brown hair, Felicia, groaned and begged him for more. Above her head, he had her wrists pinned to the bed; her hands impulsively clenched into fists with every pulse of pleasure he sent through her. Felicia's back arched and her toes curled as Francis slammed his cock deep inside of her.

With a wide smirk on his face, Francis watched as his thrusting sent a wave of deeper lust and passion flying across Felicia's face; her head flew back on the pillow and her eyes rolled back in their sockets. Her light brown eyes, though swimming in lust, appeared blank and almost dead, detached. It wasn't her choice to enjoy every last movement their bodies made, that had been a decision made by whatever spell she had been placed under the first time she ever laid her eyes on him.

Just like the countless other women trapped in the same harem.

Together, Felicia and Francis came, crying out the ecstasy as they did.

He didn't dwell with her much longer as she collapsed to the mattress and seemed to go unconscious. This happened with all of his harem girls, and he didn't bother to stay with them. Why should he make an exception for the girl he didn't even love?

Francis stood and pulled back on his dark purple suit slowly enough without even a glance back to Felicia. Easily, he strolled from the room and back to the sitting room where his golden throne stood surrounded by his waiting women all in matching strapless blood red lingerie dresses; they looked to him with lusted, expectant smiles as he entered the room. Admittedly, he truly only knew the names of a few of the girls in his harem, including Felicia.

There was Sakura, Monika, Carmen, Alice, and, of course, his favorite, Madeline. There were more girls around, staring at him the same as these girls whose names he knew were, but he never bothered to learn their names. They were just his mindless toys.

No sooner than he had sat down on his throne with Madeline mechanically sliding onto his lap as was normal, did the doors of his sitting room fly open. At the door was a girl who looked similar to Felicia, though her hair was a little more curly and a shade darker, and she was, perhaps, an inch or two taller. Her brown eyes locked into a glare on Francis as she yelled at him:

"You have my sister, give her back!" She stomped forward as Francis stood up; he put Madeline onto her feet next to him. "You bastard, I know she's here, don't even try to deny--"

"You're right," Francis interrupted. "What is your name? I'll try to find her for you."

The girl looked to him with surprise. She had heard him to be a womanizer - to be kind - and had been slightly nervous about going without anyone else, but he seemed to be nice enough. She nodded. "Lovina Vargas. My sister is Felicia Vargas."

"Oh." He smiled and held his hand out to Lovina in a gentleman-like fashion. "I know exactly where she is. Come here, I'll lead you to her. You may leave, if you so choose, after...Lovina."

Without thinking that he was being anything other than a perfect gentleman, Lovina grabbed his hand to be led to Felicia. However, he pulled her into his chest and locked his lips onto hers. That was all it took for her to be taken over by him. Lovina forgot about her sister as a lusted smile overcame her features and her eyes blanked. Her arms tightened around him as he picked her up to take her to another room.

Yet another perfect slave to add to his beautiful harem.

...

From outside of the mansion where Francis was claiming Lovina for a brand new part of his harem, another blonde man scowled at the building. He had been waiting for Lovina, a close friend, to come back out of the mansion for far too long. One hand furled up into a fist and he hit the barrel he stood next to. It was too late for her, he just knew it! Dammit, he should've just gone in himself like he wanted! He should've stopped her from rushing in like a woman possessed!

Alfred turned his glaring crisp blue eyes from the mansion as he went back into the Inn where he and Lovina had been staying. He would just have to go back to his original plan now that he had no choice.

...

Francis sighed as he rubbed Madeline's hip softly, barely noticing when she gave a low moan at the motion. She sat on his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck in a possessive manner, as Lovina and Felicia clutched onto his legs; Sakura knelt by his right side; Monika, with one hand resting on Felicia's waist, looked up at Francis pleadingly; Carmen was perched on top of the throne with her feet swinging on either side of his head; and Alice knelt at his left side with her hands clamped onto his arm. 

Without thinking of it, Francis glanced up at Madeline, noticing her beauty before the others as always. She was still the most beautiful and no matter what she had done to him in the past, he still felt this terrible love for his childhood friend. With a tiny smile, he planted a soft kiss on her shoulder.

Suddenly his girls moved away from him, save for Madeline and Carmen, and the doors opened once again. A woman with long blonde hair, sharp features, and in a blue dress with a red and white sash walked into the sitting room. Francis smirked; how lucky was he to get yet another girl within a day? He really had to thank that devil that came to him all that time ago!

He placed Madeline onto her feet next to him as he stood to greet this new girl. He saw the crisp blue eyes of the woman and smiled. "Come to me," he held out one hand, "and be part of my love."

The woman smiled brightly and stepped into his embrace, listening as he promised to never bring her harm, only the love he had shown every other girl around. She nodded as he spoke but never said a word herself.

Francis tilted the woman's head up to kiss her but stopped. A sharp pain pierced his chest just before the girl backed out of his arms with a wide, triumphant smirk upon her face. "W-What?" His eyes widened as Alfred tore the wig from his head. "Y-You..."

"Go to hell!" Alfred announced as Francis fell down to the marble floor.

The moment he hit the ground with a horrid _thud_ , the girls seemed to come out of the same trance. They all looked to each other; Sakura, Monika, and Felicia looked to each other and smiled with tears in their eyes, happy to see all three were safe, while Lovina gripped Felicia in a tight hug. Carmen did the same to Lovina, happy to see her best friend again. Alfred ran over to Alice as she looked so confused as to where she was, and he pulled her to him, giving her a deep kiss and promising that he would never let her out of his sight again. He also turned and hugged Madeline, his younger sister he had been sure had died; he had been so relieved to see her alive, regardless of where they were!

Francis, meanwhile, lay on the ground gripping his chest where Alfred's dagger had dug into him. Instead of the red blood that he was expecting, it was purple blood that spilled onto his hand and the floor. His eyes widened in surprise at this. Was he human anymore? What had that devil done to him?

He looked up as the women ran out of the mansion; he reached out towards Madeline as she left with Alfred and Alice. Francis managed to croak out in a dying voice, "Don't go." She ignored him though and kept walking.

Tears fell down his cheeks as his vision blackened; she hadn't even looked back at him as she left. _But I never even got to tell you that I love you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Bad sex scene is bad...I haven't written smut in a long time...
> 
> Nyotalia Names:  
> Alice -- England  
> Carmen -- Spain  
> Felicia -- N. Italy  
> Lovina -- S. Italy  
> Monika -- Germany  
> Sakura -- Japan  
> Madeline -- Canada


End file.
